Survive
by anime 116
Summary: Lucia had no family. She was saved by the chess so she joins them. But what will happen when the war games begin and she is left to die after her battle? AlvisxOC and other pairings inside. R&R!


**Third fanfic! Enjoy! R&R please!**

**I do not own MAR or anything except for Lucia, Roy, Ray, Geoffrey, Kiyomi, Ashley, Melissa, Ryoku, Sora, Yuki, Yumi, Kahashi, Taya and their ARMs.**

Chapter 1: living 

Lucia was practically an orphan. She had a stepmother but she didn't count since she made Lucia work like a servant. Actually she treated her like one too.

Lucia had bright sky blue hair and blue eyes. Geoffrey had the same.

Their brothers Roy and Ray had bright red hair and green eyes.

When she and her twin brother Geoffrey were 1, their mother died.

Their mother gave each of them a little fairy. Lucia's was Ryoku, a boy fairy and Geoffrey's was Sora, a little girl fairy.

So their father, king Renning, got married again for the 3rd time.

The first queen was Queen Melissa but she died soon after Ray and Roy, Lucia's older brothers, were born.

So king Renning married Queen Ashley, the queen from another kingdom but died soon after Lucia and Geoffrey were born.

So now the king married Kiyomi.

It's been 2 years and king Renning died.

Since the day they got married, Kiyomi never liked Lucia, but she made a promise to Renning that she would not hurt Lucia.

_**2 years later**_

Lucia was 5 and Kiyomi forgot about her promise to Renning.

"SCRUB HARDER YOU FOOL!!!" screamed Kiyomi.

"KING KAHASHI WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW! SO HURRY UP AND SCRUB!" yelled Kiyomi as she kicked Lucia.

Lucia fell to the ground and scraped her knee again on the hard tile floors.

She had just started working since the last month and she was already covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts.

King Kahashi was THE most powerful king ever and he was going to visit the castle with his 2 daughters.

Geoffrey quickly rushed too his sister's side and helped her up.

"Why? WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING LUCIA AND I? ANSWER ME!" shouted Geoffrey.

"Hmm…. Because I can!" replied Kiyomi as she laughed.

Lucia got back onto her knees and continued scrubbing.

Lucia finished and went to get tea for Kiyomi.

But Kiyomi didn't thank Lucia, but only whacked her with a whip.

Lucia once again fell and now had a nasty gash on her left arm.

Suddenly, Phantom came to "collect his taxes" from Kiyomi.

But she didn't have anything so he was going to give her the zombie tattoo.

Only, Kiyomi was too old to do anything for him so he cursed Lucia.

_**3 years later.**_

"Kiyomi-sama! King Kahashi is here!" called Kiyomi's best friend.

"Hello your majesty." Said Kiyomi to the king as she approached him.

"Hello. Your sons should meet my daughters, Yuki and Yumi." Kahashi said while introducing his daughters.

"And this is Alviss and Shindo, my youngest but best assistants." Kahashi said again while pointing at a dark blue haired boy and a bright orange haired boy.

"Very glad to meet you all." Replied Kiyomi as nicely as she could.

"Roy! Ray!" called Kiyomi, "Come meet princesses Yumi and Yuki!"

"Ray! Because you're the oldest, I expect you to take care of you, your brother and the princesses!" commanded Kiyomi.

"Which brother?" asked Ray.

"Well Roy of course!" Kiyomi replied angrily.

"You have another brother?" questioned Kahashi.

"Yea! And a sister too!" replied the 13 year old boy.

"Where are they?" questioned Yuki.

"Right here!" said Roy while pointing at Lucia and Geoffrey.

"I'm so sorry! They like to imagine that they have more siblings." Apologized Kiyomi.

"Alviss! Shindo! Go help those 2 assistants!" said Kahashi while pointing at Lucia and Geoffrey.

So Alviss helped Lucia wash the floor while Shindo helped Geoffrey make something for the royals to eat and drink.

"Ummm, so… how old are you?" asked Alviss curiously.

"F-Five. How about you?" replied Lucia while not looking up.

And their conversation just continues with more questions and answer so I'm going to skip it.

Just then, Ryoku peeked out of Lucia's little pocket.

"Lucia! Why don't you ever let me out?" asked Ryoku while pouting. He had pale green hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, out of Alviss' pocket, Bell poked her head out. She also had pale green hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya! I'm Bell! Alviss' friend! Who are you?" asked bell.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ryoku.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT RYOKU?!?!?!?!" shouted Sora as she flew to Ryoku.

So the fairies talked and yada yada yada.

Suddenly 3 assassins came and surrounded Lucia and Alviss.

"GO AWAY!" screamed Lucia and all of a sudden, the vine from the trees outside came and choked all the assassins.

Alviss, Lucia, Geoffrey and Shindo ran to Kahashi only to find that he was dead.

So they ran away into the forest. But Lucia and Geoffrey got separated from Alviss and Shindo.

They all ran and ran but then…

An archer shot an arrow and pierced Geoffrey through the back.

"GEOFFREY!" screamed Lucia.

They kept running with Lucia supporting Geoffrey until she was tired.

"L-L-Lucia, g-get away f-from here! Take Sora and go! Please g-go and live! Stay a-alive!" Geoffrey replied with all his remaining strength as he handed Lucia hi fairy friend.

And then, he died.

"GEOFFREY! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" screamed Lucia.

"There she is!" was all Lucia heard before she started running.

She was running for her life. She was running to avenge her brother. She was running to survive.

She didn't even care that tears were streaming down her face and blurring her vision.

She didn't care that the branches from the trees were cutting her.

She didn't care.

Suddenly, someone cut her on the arm and she was bleeding even more.

She thought that she was going to die…

But then, a pink haired girl and a brunette jumped out of the bushes and saved her.

**I hope you liked it! I will update my other story very soon! Thanks to my brother and friend for the names!**


End file.
